The Ice King's daughter
by Hcobb
Summary: The story of how Lumikki, the Ice King's daughter, became Finn's wife and the Ice Queen. Cover is by Chaos55t of deviantart and youtube by permission.
1. Chapter 1

[AdvTime] The Ice King's daughter

[The cover is by Chaos55t of deviantart and youtube by permission, thanks. -HJC]

Finn knows of Lumikki, princess of the Ice Kingdom, biblically. A rewrite for more hot action with the ice cold princess.

[Adventure Time is the creation of Frederator Studios for Cartoon Network. This work is done without their knowledge or involvement. -HJC]

I looked bleary eyed at my alarm clock. Why had I set it the previous night? As I reached out to turn it off, it finally came to me. Today was my eighteenth birthday. I guess Father was going to show up, so it was best to be ready ahead of time.

I rose, took a moment to look around my house, and then looked out the window at the dwellings of the seven snow golems who Father had assigned to attend to me. I saw a couple of them out and about. I waved to one and he waved back, mindlessly. Was that Doc or Grumpy? They couldn't remember the names I had given them from that old story Father had read to me, and even I couldn't tell them apart.

As I turned back inside I thought back to the stories I had heard of my mother. How she had been an ordinary snow golem that I had burst out from. It was like a scene from an old movie, Father had said. He always complained that it had nearly caused him a heart attack. He said it was doubly ironic since I had been introduced through her face. I hoped nothing like that ever happened to me.

I stripped and put my night clothes in the hamper. One of the snow golems would come by later to scrub these in the snow. I glanced in the closet and saw I had so few nice things left, with most of my old clothes either outgrown or scrubbed to rags. Not at all like princesses were treated in the books Father had brought me. I pondered if he would bring me some new things as I used the bathroom and then scrubbed down my body with an icicle. I scrubbed my long hair above and my short hair below with fresh snow from a bucket. The later action was pleasurable and my breath caught for a moment. Then I toweled myself off and stepped over to the closet.

I slipped into my best white cotton panties, then put on the one bra that still fit. I'd have to actually ask Father for clothes this time. I hated to ask. Why couldn't everybody just give me stuff when I needed it, like the snow golems? Not that I knew anybody of course. The only person I had ever spoken to was Father, if you didn't count the Iceclops and the quacking of the penguins. Sometimes I wondered just how smart those birds were. They seemed to be more aware than the snow golems, but much less responsible. I had kept one as a pet for a while, but he kept making messes so I sent him back to Father.

I looked over the limited selection and pulled out my best dress. It was my birthday, after all. I turned in front of the mirror and admired how the blue of the dress matched to my pale blue skin and how the white trim matched to my hair, eyebrows and eyes. Then I reached over and put on my gold tiara. It didn't have magical powers like Father's crown, but what would I do with such things? Nothing in the Ice Kingdom dared attack my little village. All creatures of ice and snow bowed to Father's power and the Iceclops was a friend. He had stayed away ever since he accidentally stepped on one of the snow golem houses, but perhaps he'd return for my birthday.

Yes, I looked just like one of the princesses from the books. Except perhaps my nose. I looked at it in the mirror. It wasn't like it was a great honking thing like Father's nose, but most princesses seemed to hardly have any noses at all, at least the ones who were human shaped. I sighed as there was nothing to be done about it and stepped out barefoot into the fresh snow that had fallen overnight in my village.

I saw that the snow golems had brought our biggest table out into the middle of the village and had placed chairs around it.

"You actually remembered my birthday? Perhaps my lessons for you have not been wasted!" I walked over to the table.

The seven snow golems paused and looked at me for a moment. Then having received no orders, they turned back to their activities.

I frowned and took a seat at the table. They must have been working in response to one of Father's commands.

Soon enough I heard his singing in the distance as he approached. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to the princess I go."

I crossed my arms and waited.

He walked into the village, pushing a wheelbarrow full of packages. I glanced down and saw it was a considerable pile this time. But for him to run my life like this? I stood up and glared at Father.

"Surprise Princess!" He indicated the contents of the wheelbarrow.

"I told you never to bother me again!" I shouted back at him.

"Jake. We've got him!" A boy who wasn't my Father jumped up from hiding and with one well aimed swing of his sword, knocked the crown off Father's head.

Then a strange wolf-like creature stretched his arms out to amazing lengths and wrapped these several times around Father, like string around a toy top. "Okay, Ice King. We've caught you red handed this time."

I walked around the table and turned from the bizarre wolf to examine the strange boy. He wore a white cap that had ears like a polar bear's, a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts and black shoes with white socks. He had a strange green sack strapped to his back. As I walked up I saw he was only a little bit taller than myself. I poked him in the chest with a finger. "Who are you, and what are you doing with my father?"

"Your father?" The boy and wolf asked together.

"Oh, like you've never had a moment of weakness with a snow golem on a lonely long winter's night."

"Daddy!" I must have blushed a deeper shade of blue at this. "Watch your language!" Then I turned to the wolf. "And you wolf, put him down."

"Uh, sorry, your highness." He unwrapped himself from Father.

Father bent down to retrieve his crown, and with that firmly in place he turned back towards the rest of us. "May I present my daughter Lumikki, Snow Princess of the Ice Kingdom. And Lumikki, this is my surprise. These are the great heroes Finn and Jake. They're here to tell you of their adventures to all the lands of Ooo."

"What?" Finn asked.

Father leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear. "It's her birthday. She lives all alone like this. Can't you show her a good time?"

Finn frowned at the Ice King, but then put on a smile for me. "Sure, I've been all over Ooo. Which lands would you like to hear about first?"

"From the tops of the mountains of the Ice Kingdom I have seen the great tree of the Candy Kingdom. My father has spoken of the princess who lives there, but what is it really like?" I led the way back towards the table in the snow.

Finn sat down next to me. "Princess Bubblegum rules the Candy Kingdom and all the people and buildings there are made out of candy."

"Like the candies my father brings from time to time?"

"And I brought you some more of that syrup." Father placed three bowls of snow in front of myself, Finn and Jake. The bowels had red syrup poured over them.

I glared at Father for interrupting, but spooned out some of the flavored snow as Finn continued his tale.

Father then put out three glasses and poured a clear liquid into each of them.

I picked up my glass and marveled at it. "Why doesn't it freeze?"

"It's my own special formula, Lumikki."

"It has a new taste to it. It stings a bit." I think I blushed slightly.

"You're eighteen. It's about time you tried something new."

"Are you trying anything funny, Ice King?" Finn turned to him.

"And poison my own daughter?" Father picked up Finn's glass and took a sip from it. "See, perfectly harmless."

Finn took the glass back and drank from it. "Yeah, it does sting a bit. But it gives me a warm feeling."

As Finn told me about his adventures, we three drank of the strange liquid. For a moment I considered it odd that Father had not brought a glass for himself, but why should I bother to share any with him?

When Jake fell asleep, Father had a snow golem take the dog to its house and wrap him in warm blankets. I turned back to Finn, his blushing face was almost touching mine. What had he been talking about? He seemed to be trying to remember as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Isn't it about time that you opened your presents?" Father interrupted and pointed at the wheelbarrow.

"Alright, alright." Finn stood and walked over to the wheelbarrow. He looked at the empty bottle on the table then took the full bottle next to it and put that back on the wheelbarrow, on top of the presents.

The snow golems returned to their houses to clear the way for Finn. I leaned against him as I lead the way to my house. I pulled away from him to open the door, then leaned against this as he brushed past me.

"So let's see what my crazy old dad got me this year." I picked one box out of the wheelbarrow and tore the wrapping off it as Finn sat down on my bed, dropped his backpack and sword next to it, and opened the second bottle.

"A dress?" I held it up against myself. "How does it look, Finn?"

"Cute!" Finn took a drink.

"Let me try it on." I looked around my small house, then went to the bathroom to change. "And now?" I spun around in front of him. It was a new sensation to have somebody else to ask about the way I looked, other than my boring old Father.

"Still cute!" Finn held up the bottle and I bent down to take a drink of it.

After several more changes of clothes (and shared turns at the bottle), I stripped out of my dress and underwear. I opened another package and found a set of matching lacy bra and panties. I took a breath to catch my balance then put these on. They seemed very nice. This bra, like the other new ones Father had brought today, fit much better than my old one. I looked up to ask Finn what he thought of them and then I suddenly realized that a princess shouldn't be showing her underwear to a strange man. And didn't I just strip naked in front of him? That was even worse.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" I accused him, as I blushed an even darker blue.

"Yeah. Very, very cute." Finn raised the bottle again. He struggled for a moment to stand, but then gave up and sat there leering at my body.

I grabbed the bottle from Finn's hand and swallowed down the last quarter with a few chugs. "Cute like this?" I took off the bra with fumbling fingers, but when I balanced on one leg to slip off the panties, I stumbled forwards and fell over him. I rolled over next to him and kicked the panties away. "Or cute like this?"

"Very, very cute." Finn reached out and ran his hands along my body. I froze for a moment, then relaxed at the unfamiliar sensations. But there was something wrong about all of this. I pushed his hands away. "It's not fair!"

"Huh?" He paused.

My thoughts ran together for a moment, then I blurted out, "You've seen all of me, and I haven't seen any of you." Yes, that would be fair, wouldn't it?

"It's okay." Finn raised his arms.

I reached over and and pulled his shirt off over his head, then grabbed his bear ears and pulled his cap off. His golden hair spilled out and I took a moment to run my hands down his muscular body.

He kicked his shoes off then raised his hips as I hooked my fingers in his waistband.

I slid his shorts and underpants off his legs, and stopped. The part of him right between his legs was different. I reached down and grabbed it and it stiffened and grew.

This seemed to revive Finn somewhat. He reached over to grab my head and kissed me.

I blinked for a moment and kissed him back. His hot tongue forced my mouth open. I shivered and lost my grip on his thing, as he ran his warm tongue over my cold tongue. Then he forced me over onto my back and moved his mouth down to kiss at my neck. He continued down and sucked at each of my nipples.

I sighed and lay back, as I struggled to put words to these new sensations.

Then he was on the move again. He tickled my belly button with his tongue then continued down. He stuck his tongue down there, in that spot. I felt my toes curl as I reached down to run my hands through his hair. He started to lap at that spot, like a wolf. My breath caught in my chest and I gripped his head tightly as I cried out.

I recovered a bit, dropped my hands to my sides, and looked down as he knelt before my bed, my legs spread to either side of him. He reached down and stuck a finger in me, in that spot. As he ran it back and forth I could feel the sensation rising again, like the gentle waves that reached our icy shores. Then he got a second finger in there and a third. I was almost to that point again when he stopped.

I blinked and looked at him.

He had pulled his fingers out of my body and now ran these along his thing as he pointed it at me. It was so big now. I was about to ask what he was doing when he moved forwards and forced the tip of it in me.

I found it hard to breathe as he rammed it in a bit, then pulled back and rammed it in further. Suddenly I felt a barrier that stopped him. He pulled back even more and with a sudden lunge broke through. I felt a considerable sting and it was like I was being split in two. I suppose I should have felt a lot more pain, but for some reason I was numb all over. With a warm feeling and a fuzz in my head.

He leaned down over and kissed me. I kissed him back, my tongue seeking out his this time. Then he raised himself up and with both hands on my hips started thrusting away inside me. I reached my hands to either side to steady myself as the waves crashed inside me. He grunted as he released something, deep inside me. It was an intense warmth, like a fever I had once had as a child. I shook from my biggest release ever. It was the most intense sensation I had ever known.

Then he collapsed beside me on my bed. I snuggled up against his warmth and pulled my blanket over us, so I could keep his warmth to myself. I pulled Finn close with my left hand as I ran my right hand down my belly. I could feel his warmth pooled inside me. I wondered what it was all about as I drifted off to sleep next to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke with the most dreadful headache. My throat was dry, I felt sore in unusual places, and for some reason I felt very warm. Had I left the cooking fire going? I noticed there was an arm wrapped around my chest and another arm that came from under my waist to hold me back against a body. These weren't snow golem arms or a snow golem body as they were warmer than my body, rather than colder. I felt warm bare flesh against my own bare skin from my neck all the way down to our entangled legs.

I blinked and saw my room. Somehow I was lying in my bed without my nightclothes on and there was somebody holding me to their own naked form. I wriggled my way out of their grasp and gathered the blanket around my naked body, then I looked back at them.

I saw a person lying on my bed. He had pale pinkish skin, in contrast to my pale blue skin. And he had gold hair, instead of the white hair that me and father had. His hair matched both thickly on top and then sparsely down below, around that thing which wasn't like anything attached to my body.

How had we gotten like this? Had he done something? No, I had. I had undressed before him. I had undressed him. Oh my Glob, we had kissed, like the married people did in the books that Father had brought me. We had done things that weren't in those books. Did married people do those things? Was I married to this boy now? Was he a prince?

He stirred and put a hand to his head. "Ow! What hit me?" He looked around for a moment then his eyes focused on my face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lumikki. Your name is Finn, right?" I couldn't stop staring at his body.

"Yeah, uh. What happened?" He followed my gaze down to his body. Then he wrapped his arms around himself. "What the lumps? I'm freezing!"

"Oh sorry. You're a warm-folk. You suffer from the cold more than I do. Here." I handed him the blanket as I got out of bed. I went to the fireplace and started a cooking fire. Once this was well established I stood and turned back to him.

He had wrapped the blanket around his body and was staring at me.

I looked down at myself. I was still naked, but now my body was lit by the flickering fire, in addition to the predawn twilight that came through the windows. "Eek!" I covered my body with my hands and knelt down again.

"Oh sorry!" He looked around the room and then back to me. "Uh, where's the bathroom? I gotta go real bad."

"That way." I pointed, then quickly moved my hand back as I saw that his gaze had been drawn back to my body.

He gathered the blanket around his body and went to my bathroom.

As I heard his tinkling I wondered for a moment how he did that with his different equipment. Then I shook my head, picked out a bathrobe from my closet and put that on.

"How do you wash up?" He asked from the bathroom.

"There should still be some snow in the bucket." I answered.

"You want me to rub snow on those parts in this cold?" He walked back to my room and stood there with the blanket open in front.

I stared at his nakedness.

"Oh, sorry." He wrapped the blanket around himself.

I snapped out of it and looked away from him, towards the fire. "I could heat up some water for you."

"Oh, fire!" He ran over, hunched down in front of the fireplace and rubbed his hands in front of the fire.

I handed him a pot full of snow and he hung that above the fire. Then he rubbed his head for a minute.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I will be." He looked up at my face. "We were naked in bed together, right?"

I nodded.

"Did we kiss last night and stuff?"

I nodded.

"Did I put my, uh thing, in you?"

I nodded.

"Does that mean we're married?"

I nodded.

"Oh my Glob. Sorry, your uh highness. Your dad's the Ice King, isn't he?"

I nodded.

"Uh, do you mind about all that?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I've never been married before. Some of the things we did hurt a bit, but the rest felt really good."

"Uh, yeah. Me too." He blushed.

I fidgeted my fingers, looked down and blushed. "I uh, wouldn't mind trying it again, with you."

"Yeah, me too. Let's stay married. Okay Lumikki?"

I nodded.

He rose, lifted my chin gently with one finger and kissed me.

I pressed my body against his as our tongues sought each other out.

As he wrapped his arms around me I realized something and pushed away from him.

"Lumikki, what is it?" He looked at me.

I stopped for a moment. Even my father had never looked at me with such concern in his eyes. Then I remembered what I needed. "Uh, I gotta go too."

"Oh." He looked so relieved. "Uh, sure. It's going to take a while for the water to warm up anyway."

I used the facilities then rubbed my body with the snow to clean it. When I returned I filled another pot with snow and placed that next to the first one over the fire.

"Is that for breakfast?" Finn asked.

"Later. Now I want enough water to fill up the tub for both of us, together. But first your thing." I pointed at how it was sticking out of the blanket.

"Oh. Sorry, your highness." He covered it with the blanket.

"No, Finn. I want to try the married thing again. If you don't mind?" I unwrapped and opened my bathrobe.

"Sure, Lumikki. Anything you want." He spread the blanket before the fire and lay down on it.

I bent over to kiss him. Then worked my hands down his body. I knelt on top of him and he helped ease me down around his member. This time there was no pain, just a gentle enjoyment. I lay down on top of him and we moved slowly at first. Then I felt an urgency and sped up my tempo until I froze with my breath caught in my chest. Finn rolled over on top of me and moved slowly as I recovered. Then as I moved to match his thrusts, he sped up and grabbed my breasts in his hands. He released his warmth inside me again and I felt dazed as the sensation flooded through me. He lay down on top of me and rubbed his softening member inside me as we kissed again.

After a few minutes he got up and helped me to my unsteady feet. Then he grabbed both pots and carried them to my bathroom. He dumped these in the bathtub and mixed in snow until he had the temperature to his liking. He sat down in the tub and motioned for me to join him.

I found the water to be warmer than I was used to, but I quickly forgot about that as we busied ourselves with washing each other. We explored every part of each other's bodies then we kissed and snuggled, until he complained about the water growing cold. We got out of the tub and toweled each other off. Then we put on fresh bathrobes.

He gathered the two pots and we returned to the fireplace where I prepared porridge and spiced cider for us.

We had just finished breakfast, and I was licking a bit of porridge off Finn's chin, when we heard a knock at my door.

"Finn, are you done having fun in there? It's freezing out here." It was that wolf of Finn's.

"Oh, sorry Jake." Finn went and opened the door.

"The wolf walked in and hugged Finn. "Congratulations, buddy. So you've chosen your princess at long last."

"Uh." Finn disentangled himself.

"Come on buddy. My sense of smell is like a thousand times more sensitive than yours. I know exactly what you've been doing in here."

I blushed and turned away. "Yes, we are married."

"Is that all it takes in the Ice Kingdom?" Jake asked. "Most places it's much more elaborate than that."

Finn knelt down, grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "Lumikki, princess of the Ice Kingdom, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Finn. But aren't you supposed to have a ring or something?" I tried to remember all the tales of princes and princesses from the books.

"My buddy Finn has dozens and hundreds of rings." Jake patted him on the back. "Heck the treehouse is buried in treasure."

"Yes, that's right." Finn stood. "Let's get back to my house and we can pick out the very best things for you. For my wife." We kissed.

"Shouldn't you two kids get dressed first?" Jake looked at our bathrobes.

"Oh, sorry." Finn started to pick his clothes off the floor.

I searched through the presents my father had brought me yesterday and picked out some underwear. Then I stopped and looked at Jake.

"Don't mind me, your highness. I'm just a dog. A very cold dog." He sat down in front of the fire and stared into it.

"And Finn has seen everything already." I stripped out of the bathrobe and put on the panties.

"More than seen, if my ears can be trusted." Jake continued to look into the flames.

"Yes." I blushed and put the bra on. Then I put on some stockings, a blouse, skirt and jacket. "How do I look, Finn?"

"Almost like a princess." He handed me my gold tiara and I put that on.

"Are we ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Go?" I looked at him.

"Can you go outside the Ice Kingdom?" Finn finished dressing by putting on his hat. He put his backpack on and strapped his sword to that.

"I don't know. I've never tried."

"Okay, princess. But if you suffer any ill effects I'm taking you right back here, no matter what Finn says."

I turned from Jake to Finn. "My prince, what if I can't leave?"

"I will always be here for you, Lumikki." He gathered me in his arms and we kissed again.

I threw some snow on the fire to extinguish it, and then we walked out into my village as dawn broke over it.

"Finn, why are you abducting my daughter?" Father sat in a chair in front of the large table, surrounded by the snow golems.

"Ice King!" Finn reached for his sword.

"Wait!" I stepped up and grabbed Finn's other hand. "Father, I shall marry Finn. This is no abduction."

"You would marry my sworn enemy? What has he done to you, Child?"

"What enemy, Father?" I looked around and saw no penguins. Father only visited without them when he didn't want to risk their voices alerting me to his presence. "You yourself introduced Finn as a great hero only yesterday. Was that a lie?"

"Well Child, you see -"

I released Finn's hand as I cut Father off and stood before him. "Are you such a villain to be the enemy of a great hero, Father?"

"Well Child, it's complicated."

"Then let's make it simple. I shall marry the great hero Finn and there shall be peace between my husband and my father. Is there any objection?"

Father turned away from my direct gaze. "I suppose I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. I'm too old to waste my last few years on silly feuds."

"And you, Finn?" I turned back to my love with fire in my eyes.

"As long as the old frea-, as long as your father behaves himself. I'll forgive his past, for your sake, Lumikki." Finn put his sword back, walked up, put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, to place a kiss on my cheek.

My father stood from the table. "Are you two kids determined to see this through?"

I looked at Finn, and we nodded together. Then we turned back to father.

"Very well. Lumikki, you will hold hands with Finn and touch my crown with your other hand while saying: I Lumikki pledge my heart and soul to Finn. I accept him as my husband and will love him above all others, so long as both shall live. And you Finn, will do and say the same, only with the names reversed and with her and wife in the proper spots of course. Then you kiss and the deal is settled."

Finn turned his head as he thought. "That's not the same as the last time you had a wedding in the Ice Kingdom."

"Well, do you have a beard, boy?" Father's eyes narrowed.

"I have no complaint." I turned to Finn. "Do you?"

"No, I guess that's okay."

We did as Father bid and as we finished the incantation together I felt a spark from Father's crown and jerked my finger back from it. Then I turned to Finn.

Finn looked at me startled and then his expression changed. I could feel it also. It was like the entire world had vanished and only Finn remained. No, not just Finn, but my Finn. He was mine, all mine and nothing else mattered. I threw myself at him as he threw himself back at me. We kissed gently for a moment then threw our mouths open wide as we entwined our tongues. We pressed so tightly against each other and wrapped our arms so tightly around each other that I could not draw breath. But what was mere air, when I had my Finn?

At last overcome by dizziness. I pulled back a few centimeters from Finn so I could breathe. We panted in each other's faces for perhaps half a minute. Then we could resist no longer and lunged forwards to kiss each other again. Our embrace was nowhere near as tight this time, simply because we were running our hands all over each other's bodies. I had to touch every part of Finn and in turn have my love, my one and only, touch every part of me.

"That's enough, you two lovebirds."

I broke the kiss and looked up at father. I noticed that I had dropped with Finn down onto our knees in the snow. So the Ice Kingdom and most likely all of Ooo still existed? It did not matter, so long as I held my Finn.

Father reached out with both of his hands and I reluctantly took one as Finn took the other. With his help we returned to our feet. Each of us kept one arm wrapped around the other.

Father sat down again. "Well, that's all I can do for you here. There's just not that many people in the Ice Kingdom. Finn, why don't you go to Princess Bubblegum and have her arrange a big ceremony for you two?"

"You know Princess Bubblegum?" I turned back to Finn and studied his face. I marveled at how perfect it was, even with a drop of our commingled drool dripping from the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, I've saved her lots of times..." Finn glanced at Father and then his attention was drawn back to my face. "... From stuff."

"So Finn and Lumikki, we'd best start off now, if we're going to get there today."

I turned to Jake the dog as he said this and then my attention was drawn to Father's crown as it sparked in the morning sun. A new emotion faintly echoed in my chest. It was like a hunger of some sort, but not like the ordinary hunger I had for food or the all-consuming hunger I had for Finn. I stood there puzzled for a moment.

"Yeah, let's get going." Finn picked me up in his arms and my attention returned to him.

I hardly noticed when Jake stretched under Finn's legs or when he expanded under us to become bigger than a woolly mammoth. Even the gentle rhythm of his stride only registered in so far as it caused me to rub against Finn.

Hours later I was finally able to take my eyes off Finn, so that I could see the landmarks he named as we passed them. I rode just ahead of Finn on top of Jake, with Finn's arms around me and my fingers intertwined with his. His breath was hot on my cheek as I leaned back against him.

Then Finn looked up. "Uh Jake, this is the treehouse?"

"Yeah, you two look like you need another night together, before we go see her royal highness."

"Uh sure, whatever." Finn picked me up into his arms again as Jake shrank away from us. "Lumikki, this is our house."

"Yours and Jake's?" I looked at the house built into and around a tree.

"No, ours. Yours, mine and Jake's." He bent his head down and we kissed again. I had lost track of the number of times we had done so on the trip over here.

Then he carried me inside and gently lowered me to my feet. I looked around at the piles of gold and gems near the door and suddenly I had an image of Father's crown again. I shook that out of my head and looked back at Finn. "Is this all?"

"No, let me show you upstairs." He motioned for me to climb the ladder and followed after me. He showed me the few rooms upstairs. "And this is my, I mean our bed."

"Let's try it out." I started to unfasten his clothes.

He froze for just a moment then followed my example. A few minutes later we fell into the bed and ran our hands all over each other's naked bodies. Twice more he pumped his warmth into my body and then we went to the bathroom and he did it again in the shower. I was bent over and braced against the wall as he held me by the hips to push me back and forth on his thing.

We washed each other and then toweled each other off. When we returned to the bedroom, Finn noticed something new there. "Jake, did you put this box up here?"

"Yeah." Jake's voice sounded from downstairs. "It's Lumikki's clothes. I gathered them up while you two were getting married."

We playfully dressed each other and my hands were just about to reach out and undress Finn again, when I stopped. "What's that delicious smell?"

Finn reluctantly pulled his hands away from my body. "It's Jake. He's fixed dinner. Shall we take a dinner break?"

"Only if you promise that you'll be ready for more afterwards." I playfully patted Finn below the belt.

"For you?" Finn grabbed my backside with both hands and ground his body against me. "Anytime. Lumikki, my love."

We kissed again, then he released me and followed me down the ladder.

We took turns feeding each other and then returned to the bed and made love slowly as Jake played his stringed instrument on the floor below us. Finally I collapsed next to Finn with just barely enough strength left to snuggle against him with my head on his muscular chest and his arm around me. I drifted off to sleep to the sound of the music in one ear and Finn's heartbeat in the other.

[Raise your hand if you think this is going to have a happy ending, and then slap yourself silly for being distracted by the porn from the ominous foreshadowing. -HJC]


	3. Chapter 3

Flames. They were so hot. They leapt so high. They held me at bay. I dared not approach. I could only watch, as they consumed my Finn. The flames laughed in an almost human voice as they consumed him. But their color, it reminded me not of my cooking fire, but rather of the glint off the main crystal of my father's crown in the first rays of dawn.

"Lumikki!"

I opened my eyes. "Finn?" It was my Finn. He was alive and he held me in his strong arms.

"Oh Finn!" I ran my fingers along his naked chest. It bore no mark of the flames.

"Lumikki, are you okay? That sounded like a very bad dream."

I looked up into his concerned eyes. Then I pushed him over onto his back. I looked around and saw that we were in our bedroom, in the treehouse. "Please let me look!" I swept my eyes and hands all over him. He was unharmed.

His body responded to my touch and his member stiffened under my fingers. "Lumikki?" He looked up from where my hands worked on his body, to catch my gaze.

"Please, my love. I need this." I raised myself over him.

"Uh, okay."

I guided his member inside my ready place then braced myself against his strong chest as I frantically pumped myself up and down on his member. "Please." I looked down into his eyes as my breasts jiggled from my efforts. "Share with me your warmth."

"Sure." Finn grabbed my hips and assisted in my efforts. Then he jerked forwards and I could feel his warmth flooding inside me.

I screamed and thrashed on top of him as the world faded away for a moment, then I fell to his side.

"Ouch!"

I opened my eyes again and looked at him.

He put his hand on his collasping member.

I put my hand over his. "What is it, my love?"

"Lumikki, you were a bit rough this time."

"What, let me look." I moved his hand out of the way. His member looked spent, but unharmed. For a moment I considered what it would be like to have two Finns, so that one could be ready for me as the other recovered, but I banished the thought. I wanted only my Finn and all of him.

I moved my face to his member. "Let me kiss your boo-boo."

"No, you don't need to do that." He tone was one of complaint, but him made no move to stop me.

I gathered his member in one hand and kissed it. It had a strange taste to it. I licked it all over as it continued to relax. It was his warm stuff. It had a strange wonderful taste to it.

I licked his member clean then as I rolled off of him I noticed that some of his stuff was leaking out of my place. I lay down on my back and scooped this out with my fingers, then licked these. I reached as far inside myself as I could and licked my fingers clean.

"Let me help you with that." He dropped to his knees by the bed, spread my legs to the side and begain to lap like a wolf at my place. I ran my hands along my breasts as he did so and in just a few minutes I screamed out my second release of the morning. As I caught my breath again, I noticed that his member had started to recover.

He followed my gaze then looked back into my eyes. "I think I can manage one more time this morning. But gently, okay?"

I nodded.

He turned me around so I lay on my back in the middle of the bed, then he knelt before me and guided his member into me again. He lay down on top of me and kissed me.

The senstive tips of my breasts rubbed along his chest hair as he moved inside me. I threw my arms around his body to hold him tight.

He moved with agonizing slowness and waited for me to clinch around him before he released again.

Breathing heavily, he got off the bed, but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

I sat up and leaned forwards. I held onto his thighs as I frantically licked his member clean, but it did not recover.

"Sorry, Lumikki. But I'm spent. We can do some more this evening, okay?"

I nodded and released him. Then as I followed him into the bathroom, I once again reached inside myself to gather a few precious drops of his wonderful stuff that I gratefully slurped down.

Later in the bathtub I paid extra attention to washing his member, but it did not recover. I looked up to his eyes.

"Sorry, Lumikki. Tonight, okay?"

I nodded.

We got out of the tub and dried each other off. Then we dressed each other.

"It's not fair." I ran my hands along his shirt and felt the strong muscles underneath.

"What?" He asked.

"I have so many things for you to choose to put me in." I released him and turned around in front of him, to show off my skirt, blouse and jacket. As I turned back I saw the appreciation in his eyes as he studied my body. I waited for his gaze to return to mine before I continued. "But you always wear the same style. And it's so plain. Not at all fitting for my prince."

"Sorry, your royal highness, but I'm just a simple adventurer. My clothes get torn up in fights all the time." He smiled and it was as dazzling as always. "But for you Lumikki, I'll get some nice things. Maybe Princess Bubblegum can help with that today."

"Must we go?" I placed my hand over where his member rested under his shorts.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just worn out down there right now."

"Tonight then, you promise?"

"Anything thing for you, my dear wife." He gathered me in his strong arms and we kissed for a minute. Then we headed down to the ladder, towards the enticing smells of breakfast.

I looked down at the items on the table then turned to Jake. "Wolf, you are such an excellent cook."

"I'm a dog, your highness." He brought the juice from the refrigerator. How odd, to have a device to keep things cool, rather than just using snow.

"My appologies, Jake. I did not mean to offend."

"No problems, Lumikki. You two have been really distracted these past few days, in your haste to start a family."

"We already are a family." I reached for the toast.

"No, I mean making babies."

"What?" I turned to Finn, but he seemed as confused as I was. Then I turned back to Jake. "Babies?"

Jake seemed stunned for a moment. "The thing you two have been doing, over and over again. It's how you make babies. You know that, right?"

I dropped the toast onto my plate. "Jake, how long do I have?"

"I don't know, several months to almost a year I think. I don't know all the details for humans, but it is fairly long."

"My love." I reached for Finn's hand. "You will stay by my side in this, my last year? My time is so short before I die."

"Die?" Finn asked and then turned to Jake. "What the Glob?"

"Who said anything about you dying?" Jake asked me.

"Doesn't the baby kill me when it pops out of my chest?"

"No." Jake shook his head. "I'm not one hundred percent sure about the details for humans, but in general the man puts his thing inside the woman's thing and then the baby comes out of her thing several months later. Usually without killing her. Finn, we know lots of humanoid women who have had several kids, right?"

Finn nodded to this.

"Several kids, all at once?" I asked.

"No, spread out over several years. You have one baby and then later you two do that again and you have another baby."

"So, as many children as we want?"

"Yes, over time."

"What would these children be like?" I asked Jake.

"Well they would be somewhat like you, Lumikki, and somewhat like Finn."

"So we can have more people like Finn?"

"That's one of the reasons."

"Let's have lots of babies!" I turned to Finn, but he was frowning.

"Babies." He put his hand on his chin. "That wasn't in the tapes."

"What tapes?" Jake asked.

"The Ice King buried another chest of tapes recently while shouting out that Finn must never see them."

"So of course you waited for him to leave then dug these up and watched them."

"Of course." Finn nodded to Jake's question as if this was the only possible choice.

"And what was on these tapes?" Jake looked sternly at Finn.

"Men and women doing those things. That's how I knew what to do when Lumikki took her clothes off in front of me. I thought that was what people always did."

"And you are very good at it, my prince." I blushed, even though I had nothing to compare our activies to.

"Yeah, sometimes it was two women doing it, or two women and one man."

"Women can do that with each other? Without the members?" I tried to imagine how that would work.

"Well yeah, they've still got fingers and tongues and stuff. I can show you the tapes later."

"BMO!" Jake shouted.

"Yes, Jake?" The video game machine walked into the dinning room. Something about his poise reminded me of times when I had done something wrong and had tried to hide it from Father.

But this time it was Father who was doing things and running my life in sneaky ways. But he did it in order to deliver my Finn to me. What could be wrong with that?

"BMO, were there age warnings on those tapes?" Jake looked down at the small machine.

BMO stood his ground. "Finn is fully an adult. All of Ooo depends on him already. He can make his own choices about what he wants to watch."

"BMO." Jake sighed. "It's just that Finn needed to talk with somebody about these things first." Then Jake turned to Finn. "So, Buddy. Are you sure you want to have babies with Lumikki?"

"I guess?" Finn turned to me. "If that's okay with you, Lumikki?"

"Yes!" I hugged him. "Lets have lots of babies!"

"There's only one person on Ooo who can talk sense to Finn. So eat up and then let's go face what Princess Bubblegum has to say." Jake turned to his breakfast and started to gobble it up.

After breakfast, Finn pointed to the great piles of treasure strewn near the front door of our house. "Go ahead, Lumikki. Pick out whatever you like for your wedding ring."

"No."

"No?" He turned to me puzzled.

"I will pick out a ring for you and you will pick out a ring for me." I bent over and started to search through the pile.

I turned back and saw that Finn was standing there watching my backside. Then he nodded his head. "It will be as your royal highness commands." He bent down and searched a different pile.

When we presented our rings to each other we laughed, for we had picked out a matching pair.

I held out the ring for finn, but he held up his hand and looked at me seriously. "Lumikki, princess of the Ice Kingdom. Do you accept me as your husband?"

"Finn, prince of the grasslands. Do you accept me as your wife?"

"I do!" We said in unison. We slid the rings onto each other's fingers and then we kissed and embraced.

Then we pulled apart to admire the rings on our fingers.

"It's a very good fit, Lumikki."

"My lord, I have felt your fingers all along my body. I shall never forget them. And Finn, I see that my ring fits properly also."

"Uh yeah, for the same reason." The blush on his cheeks was so precious that I just had to kiss it away.

As we rode Jake to the Candy Kingdom I remarked on all the different kinds of trees there.

Jake responded that these all grew different kinds of fruit. The most important, and most numerous, were the cotton candy trees that provided the raw sugar for baking. Jake said that Princess Bubblegum had planted many of these in honor of her late mother, Queen Cotton Candy.

The residents of the Candy Kingdom came in all shapes and sizes. As Finn spotted them in the distance, he named each one, but I quickly lost track. The Candy people would wave as we passed, but otherwise paid us no attention.

When we got to the castle I saw her and jumped from Jake's back.

"Lumikki?" Finn asked from behind me.

"Mother!" I ran up and threw my arms around her.

"What?" Princess Bubblegum asked me.

"Mother! I've finally met you." I smelled her sweet scent for the first time.

"What is this about?" She pushed me back. "And who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Mother? Father said over and over again that you would be coming to us, and that we would be a family."

"Father?"

"My father, your husband, the Ice King."

"What is your name?"

"I'm Lumikki, princess of the Ice Kingdom. And you are our queen."

"Hold on about that. Finn, Jake. Let's go to my study and talk about all of this." Princess Bubblegum led the way to a room with a table and four chairs and we related the details about everything to each other.

"So Father lied about your marriage?" I asked her.

"I never agreed to that, and I never shall."

I looked away from her stern gaze and studied the cookies on my plate.

"And Finn," Mother, er Princess Bubblegum, turned to him. "I am very disappointed with you, but even more so with myself. You at least have the excuse of growing up without parents to tell you any better. I should have taken it upon myself to see to your education. Lumikki?"

I looked back up at her. "Yes Mother, I mean Princess Bubblegum."

She sighed. "Just call me Bonnibel, in causual settings. We are of the same rank and generation, Lumikki, are you sure you want to have babies?"

"Yes Bonnibel." I nodded.

"Fine, let's get you a full medical examination then."

"Is Lumikki sick?" Finn turned to me with alarm.

"I don't think so, but pre-natal care is very important. That's why we lose very few mothers in childbirth here in the Candy Kingdom. You do want her to survive and be healty and have a healty baby, right Finn?"

"What? Yes of course."

"Then come this way, your highness."

I entered a hospital for the first time in my life.

Bonnibel worked with the help of Doctor Icecream and Doctor Princess (who isn't a princess) and the three of them examined me all over.

I was too frightened to ask as to the cause of Bonnibel's worried look, so finally Finn did.

"What's wrong with her, PB?"

"Nothing." Bonnibel looked up from her notes. "Lumikki is perfectly healthy. She's also perfectly human."

"What? No way, PB. I've seen her walk around barefoot in snow."

"Well yes, her core body tempreeture is 10 Celsius below what it ought to be and she's blue instead of pink, but that doesn't make her any less human than the Ice King is. And there's one other thing."

"What?" I found voice to ask.

"Let me run some other tests." Bonnibel led us to her own labs where she performed alchemy and witchcraft. "Hmmm..."

"Well, what is it, PB?" Finn asked.

"You two are under an enchantment, Finn. You slightly and Lumikki much more extensively. It seems to be much more ancient than even the Great Mushroom War."

"But that's much much older than either of us!" Finn complained. "So how do we break it?"

"I'm not sure that would be wise." Bonnibel turned my head from side to side. "Especially for Lumikki this appears to be mostly of a protective nature. Let me go check my library and see if I have any references that can help with this."

Bonnibel left me with Finn and he seemed so worried.

"My prince, let me try something to cheer you up." I pulled down his shorts and started to lick at his member. As it rose I kissed the tip then took it into my mouth.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes?" Bonnibel sighed from behind us.

"Sorry PB!" Finn pushed me back and pulled up his shorts.

As I turned to her, I saw that Bonnibel's gaze was directed at the bulge in Finn's shorts.

She blushed and turned away. "Can you two can behave yourselves for a few hours?"

"My appologies, your highness." I bowed my head.

"Sure thing, PB." Finn turned away from her.

"Good. Now let's have a grand feast to announce your wedding."


End file.
